1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warp knitting machines having a weft insertion magazine which lays weft threads in parallel across the entire breadth of the machine and also has a substrate providing arrangement wherein the plane of the substrate subtends an acute angle with the plane of the weft thread and is further provided with at least one boundary element, in particular, a hold down means on the side of the substrate path opposite to the needle bar.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
In known warp knitting machines of this type (DEOS No. 2,316,160) a weft thread path is provided on the side of the substrate path facing the needle bar. Between the weft thread path and the substrate path there is provided a barrier wall which permits the provision of the weft threads at a higher speed than the provision of the substrate, without one interfering with the other. On the side of the substrate opposite the needle bar there is provided as a barrier element, a hold-down means in the form of a support comb. Where the warp knitting machines are wide and/or operate at high working speeds, there is the danger that the weft threads will vibrate. This vibration can lead to an irregular knotting-off of the weft and substantial braking of the warp threads.
It is further known (DEPS No. 2,244,096) when utilizing a warp knitting machine equipped with a weft thread magazine but without a substrate provision arrangement, to provide forwarding means for the weft threads. These forwarding means are arranged on the same side of the weft thread path as the needle bar and can separate the first weft thread from the one following and transfer them to the rearward side of the needles.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved warp knitting machine of the foregoing type which, despite the presence of the fabric substrate permits a trouble-free provision of weft threads.